Little Lost Snow Girl
by OUATfanfictioncreations
Summary: Rumple and Belle were having a picnic in the park. They had just finished eating the delicious sandwiches, coleslaw, and salads Rumple had prepared and went to Granny's for dessert. They were just about to bite into some brownies when they heard a noise nearby, like something in distress.


HERE'S THIS WEEK'S PROMPT: Rumple and Belle were having a picnic in the park. They had just finished eating the delicious sandwiches, coleslaw, and salads Rumple had prepared and went to Granny's for dessert. They were just about to bite into some brownies when they heard a noise nearby, like something in distress.

FAIRIETALES4EVER:

"Did you hear that?" Belle asked, stopping with her brownie midway to her mouth. "I did indeed, dearie." said Rumple, listening intently for another whimper. "It sounds like it's coming from outside," He grabbed his cane and limped over to the diner window, looking out to see...

NARNIANGRIFF23:

Ice frosting over the window creakily and crackling as it did so. A gusty wind blew sounding like lonely howls.

SNAPEGIRLKMF:

And in the middle of the sidewalk was a small little girl, of about three, with blond hair and china blue eyes, crying her eyes out. She wore a thin summery dress and sandals and was clearly freezing.

FAIRIETALES4EVER:

Rumple frowned, immediately coming back to the table and taking his coat from where it hung over the dinner chair and sticking his arm in one sleeve, swinging it around his shoulder and into the other. Belle looked up from her half finished dessert, concerned. "What is it, Rum?"

"I don't know, dearie." her husband shook his head, eyes creasing with concern. "There's a little girl other there, I've never seen her before. I don't know how she got here, but she's freezing and needs help."

FANFICADDICTTION:

The little girl just sat on the street corner beckoning Rumple to her. She wasn't familiar but he knew he couldn't leave her out there so he rushed out to help her. When he got outside he touched the girl and got a chill it was as if she was made of ice.

SNAPEGIRLKMF:

Rumple picked her up and held her. "What's your name, dearie?" he crooned.

The child snuggled into him. "Elsa," she hiccupped. "I'm lost! A bad monster was chasing me an' I fell into a green hole an' came here. I want my mama!" she started sniffling into his shirt.

Rumple patted her back. "Hush, sweetling. We can find your mama."

FAIRIETALES4EVER:

"Oh Rumple," Belle cooed, kneeling next to her husband in the snow. "Look at her, poor little thing." Belle stroked Elsa's blonde waves in what she hoped was a calming manner, "There now, it's alright. We'll get you home. Can you tell us where you came from...Elsa?"

NARNIANGRIFF23:

Elsa looked up at Belle with big blue eyes and replied, "Arendel." before letting out a small hiccup and shivering slightly though it was as much from fear as the cold.

SNAPEGIRLKMF:

"That's back in our old realm," Rumple said, as he was very familiar with the geography of all the kingdoms in Fairy Tale Land. "Come, let's go inside where it's warm, you'll freeze out here, little one." They all went inside the diner, where Rumple ordered a small hot cocoa with whipped cream for Elsa and another brownie and wrapped her in her coat. He could tell that she was a magical child . . . and probably what had spawned that snow storm out there, since great emotional upheaval caused a magical child to use her magic. "What are your parent's names, Elsa?" he asked softly as Ruby brought her cocoa and brownie.

"Magnus n' Alanna," she replied.

FANFICADDICTTION:

"Arendel...back in the Enchanted Forest?"asked Belle. "Your family is back there? Rumple, is there a way to get her back?"

Rumple thought for a long time, while Elsa ate her brownie and drank her cocoa. .Then he took Elsa and rushed her to the shop. He picked up some ingredients and took her to the wishing well dropping the ingredients in as they opened a portal.

FAIRIETALES4EVER:

Elsa clung to Rumple's neck and Belle held her husband's other hand. "Hang on tight dearie," he murmured to the little girl. "We're going to jump on three. Ready?" Elsa buried her face in the crook of Rumple's neck. "One...Two...Three!" And he launched them forward into the swirling green vortex.

NARNIANGRIFF23

They landed in a lush green meadow that seemed to be in high summer. A large castle by the water was just past the trees

SNAPEGIRLKMF:

Rumple pointed to the castle. "Is that where you live?"

Elsa nodded. "Uh huh."

He started to walk forward towards the paved road, with Belle on the other side of him. Suddenly, a terrible roar came out of the sky. Elsa screamed in terror. "The monster! It's gonna eat us!"

"Rumple, it's a dragon!" Belle cried, grabbing him.

As the great green dragon swooped down toward them, Rumple teleported them away in a puff of purple smoke . . . to the Dark Castle. "It's okay, dearie. You're safe here." He soothed the hysterical child.

"Rumple, what should we do now?" Belle asked worriedly.

FANFICADDICTTION:

"I have an idea. The perfect solution. My only danger is getting close enough. " said Rumple, taking out Pandora ' s box.

FAIRIETALES4EVER

"Well, we can't take her back yet. I need to think about this and I'm exhausted." Elsa yawned on his shoulder, "And it looks like this little scamp could use a nap," he smiled, handing her over to Belle

NARNIANGRIFF23

Belle smiled as she gently took Elsa in her arms. "Hmm yes." She replied, as she headed toward the window seat.

SNAPEGIRLKMF

Rumple changed Elsa's sundress into a comfy nightgown and Belle took the sleepy child on her lap and rocked her gently, singing to her softly, the lullaby her mama used to sing to her when she was small. Elsa closed her eyes and fell asleep, her thumb in her mouth. Belle smiled down at the cherub, thinking this must be what's it's like to have a baby of my own. She wanted that with Rumple very much. "She's asleep," she told her husband. "Let's put her upstairs in your room." It was the room with the softest bed and most comfortable furnishing in the castle.

"Yes," he agreed. "We'll stay here for a day or so, I'm exhausted and I need to plan on how to get near enough to the dragon to entrap it in the box without getting myself roasted. I'll send a message to her parents-I believe they're the king and queen of the realm, and then we can sleep."

FANFICADDICTTION:

"That's probably best. We've all had a long day and jumping through portals certainly takes a lot out of you." said Belle."I just hope we get to her parents before that dragon harms them."

FAIRIETALES4EVER

"We will dearie, don't worry," he snapped his fingers and a dove appeared in his palm, along with a piece of parchment and a quill. He scrawled a quick note explaining what happened and that Elsa was safe, tying it to the bird and sending it toward the castle

NARNIANGRIFF23

The dove went off as speedily as it could easily getting by the dragon's watchful gaze and found a safe landing place at the King's and Queen's Chambers window where they were busily discussing what measures they could take against the danger to their kingdom.

SNAPEGIRLKMF

"Look, a messenger dove!" exclaimed Queen Alanna. She went and gently cupped the dove in her hand. Taking the note from it, she unrolled the parchment.

"Oh!" she squeaked. "Magnus! Elsa was playing in the meadow and was chased by the dragon, she fell into a portal and Rumpelstiltskin and Belle found her and brought her to the Dark Castle after the dragon prevented them from getting here. They're safe and they're going to try and help us defeat the beast!" She was crying. "I didn't even know our little girl was in danger!"

The king hugged her. "But at least she's safe now, darling. And Rumple is the most powerful sorcerer in the realms . . .even more so now that he's been resurrected and his curse broken. He'll find a way to help us."

FANFICADDICTTION:

"Still what if he wants something in return? You know the Dark One he doesn't help without strings attached..."

"Oh dear, you don't think he'll try to take Elsa from us do you? Or Anna? We can't lose either of them," said the queen.

"We can't worry about that now. Rumple is the lesser of two evils. We have to trust him. Whatever he wants in return he can have it," said the king writing a response to Rumple's note and sending it with the dove.

FAIRIETALES4EVER

Meanwhile back in the Dark Castle, Elsa had woken from her nap, trembling from a terrible nightmare.

NARNIANGRIFF23

Belle came over to the little girl. "It's alright, Elsa, it was only a bad dream." She stated soothingly. And then brought out a match and lit a nearby candle. "Here, focus on the light it'll help," she advised her.

SNAPEGIRLKMF

Rumple sat up and cuddled the little girl on his lap, she had been sleeping in-between them in his huge bed. "Hey, don't be scared. Look, bunnies!" and he made his fingers like two rabbits hopping and Elsa smiled and giggled.

"You're funny, Rumple!" She was no longer afraid. Rumple reminded her of her daddy who chased all the monsters away.

FANFICADDICTTION:

Despite cheering up the girl, Belle could tell deep down Rumple needed cheering up too. She could tell he was losing faith. When he was the Dark One he knew exactly what to do but as just a sorcerer he was second guessing himself.

FAIRIETALES4EVER

"Was your nightmare about the Dragon?" He asked on a hunch, "Because I think I found a way to beat that bad ol' beastie." He smiled and held up Pandora's Box.

Elsa's eyes went wide, "Oooh...what's 'at do, Rumple?"

NARNIANGRIFF23

He smiled and explained, "Well, it's capable of holding any bad thing in all the worlds. No matter how powerful it can be trapped in here and have an itty bitty living space for all eternity." So long as no one let it out that is.

SNAPEGIRLKMF

Elsa clapped her hands. "Cool! An are ya gonna put that bad ole dragon in it?" she asked.

"I am. Now let's try and get some sleep, hmm?" he said, then he began to sing an old song he used to sing to Bae when he was small. Soon the little girl had fallen asleep again. And so had Belle. Rumple remained awake, pondering how to get past the dragon. Finally he recalled his father's set of pan pipes, which he had taken after defeating him on Neverland. The pipes could mesmerize any creature, even a dragon. This was what he could use to get close enough to entrap it. Smiling, he snuggled down under the covers, one arm across the child and his wife and went to sleep.

Tomorrow he would take care of Arendel's little problem and return Elsa to her parents. But he would be sad to see her go. He had missed having a child around. Perhaps though, Belle and he would have one someday.

FANFICADDICTTION:

The next morning the sun shone brightly through the castle. Rumple got up and took Pandora ' s box disappearing with it and the flute. He reappeared a distance from the castle. The dragon was flying around the perimeter. Rumple took the flute and started to play and as he played the dragon fell asleep.

NARNIANGRIFF23

He then opened the box with a wave of his hand. The red misty smoke swirled and curled out and around the sleeping dragon's form. Before drawing it into the box, making Arendel safe once again. Then he returned and brought Belle and Elsa over, with a smile he looked at Elsa and Belle.

SNAPEGIRLKMF

"Come. Let's go and see your parents," he told them, and led the way into the castle. They were met at the gates by several people cheering and clapping because the dragon was gone and the kingdom safe and their princess returned to them.

King Magnus and Queen Alanna were overjoyed to see Elsa. "Mama! Papa! Rumple n' Belle saved me an' locked the mean ole dragon in a magic box!" she cried, running to them.

Alanna swept her up in a hug. "Oh, Elsa! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"And I am too, Rumpelstiltskin," said Magnus. "What do we owe you for this?"

Rumple paused, then said, "Since you didn't summon me, nothing. I came to bring back your child for no parent should be missing theirs. And a dragon is a menace to all." Belle beamed with pride at her husband's answer. Then they were invited into the castle for a banquet.

FANFICADDICTTION:

At the banquet that night everyone treated Belle and Rumple like royalty. During the curse he would have relished In it but power didn't matter to him anymore and as lovely as the banquet was he wanted to go back to his family so he took Belle ' s hand. "Let's go home." he said.

Then they vanished in a cloud of purple smoke, and he reopened a portal back to Storybrooke.


End file.
